


Come Marching Home

by OneLonelyWriter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, During Canon, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Katara Is A Bad Bitch, Multi, Post-Canon, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, one shots, she will ice you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLonelyWriter/pseuds/OneLonelyWriter
Summary: Every first hug Zuko receives from the Gaang, and all the hugs afterwards.
Relationships: The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Come Marching Home

Zuko remembers the first time someone from Team Avatar gave him a hug.

It started just after he had joined the group, where everyone was still quite wary of him, and to try to make it up to them he decided to offer and clean up dinner for them as it was quite late and dark out. As he suspected, they all eyed him suspiciously since they were about to go to bed with only him awake, though he protested and promised many times he didn't want to hurt them- anymore.

They kept watching him as he tried to take the bowls out of everyone's hands. And with an annoyed huff, Toph shot up and declared that she'd watch him to make sure he didn't do anything funny (Sokka tried to point out the fact she couldn't see, but the nice dent in his head kept everyone else from speaking up), and they had all reluctantly agreed.

Aang was the first to bounce off and go cuddle up to his sky bison (which also looked at him weirdly, oh great, even the bison is against him), with Sokka following after him after he threateningly brandished his boomerang against him. Katara sat a little longer, conversing with Toph until the earthbender quite literally shoved her off the rock and told her to go to bed. And soon she stalked off as well with a pointed look towards the firebender and a sweet note towards the earth bender.

And then it was just him and Toph, with small clattering sounds of the dishes. Her peering at the ground, shuffling her feet occasionally as Zuko went through the task of painstakingly washing to bowls.

It wasn’t uncomfortable really, maybe awkward- though, that might have just been Zuko. But Toph didn’t seem uncomfortable either.

It was about ten minutes of silence, with Zuko almost finished washing everything, when Toph finally spoke up in a quiet voice. "You know, you didn't have to do that. Katara could have done it way faster."

"I just wanted to help." He said simply, continuing the wash the last bowl.

It was honest, like most things he’s said to them. He just wants them to-

"You still don't think we trust you, huh? I mean, I guess how you could think that with all the kidnapping and tracking them down and-" She could sense Zuko's internal turmoil, "but that doesn't mean we don't trust you."

"You don't." He stood up with his back still towards her, shaking his hands of water.

She was quiet for a long moment, before, "...No. They don't. Not yet."

The small declaration had Zuko turning his head to look over his shoulder at her, “So, you do?" It surprised him, though he supposed he could tell when he was lying. Even then though, he didn’t think he’d have anyone on his side anymore.

"Oh, don't act all surprised. I can feel your heart, I can know when you're lying. And that whole mess of a speech you gave- or what you tired to give, how could you ever be a politician- when you came here was genuine. And every time someone yells at you, or well just Katara, you sit there and take it because you don't want to hurt her. You sit through Sokka and Aang's rambles even if you're annoyed, and right now, you're listening to me go on because you know it's true."

He felt irritated that he was so easily found out, but it was true, and he hoped that if Toph could see it... so could the others. “I just... want to be good. Do right by people, do right by you. My whole life I've been chasing the idea of 'honor' and 'pride' for a bad man. I can't believe it's taken me this long."

She shrugged, "Well, Sparky, at least you realized it."

"Don't call me that!"

"All right, Hotman, calm down." Toph puts her hands up defensively and turns her head away, as if she doesn’t want to see him (oh wait- idiot Zuko) and laughs while he growls, “I honestly think it’s great your finally owning up.”

Zuko frowns at her and drags a hand down his face. “I hope so. I just want to be good.” He says helplessly.

"Well, you can start by doing this." Toph smiles at him, more genuine than teasing, and stands up to spread out her arms in an invitation towards him. He stands there, dumbfounded.

"Gonna leave me hanging? Come on, my arms are getting tired!" She waves her arms for emphasis, stretching them towards him.

Zuko hesitantly steps into her space, and she wraps her arms around his waist in a bear hug (which for a little girl, she is surprisingly strong- and he thinks he can hear his ribs creak), leaning her head on his chest.

He leans down and encircles her shoulders, putting his chin on top of her head.

It's been such a long time since he's had anyone ever hug him, anyone who wasn't cruel or wasn't his giant (but favorite) uncle. It makes the fire inside him burn with pain, anger, longing, and sadness then... with happiness and content. He's never felt this warm before, not in a long time at least. He shifts his head, getting closer to Toph's ear, whispering so quietly even Toph can barely hear him, "Thank you."

They stay like that for a few moments, Zuko not willing to let go and Toph patiently waiting for Zuko. And she smiles, with Zuko unknowingly copying her, with her feeling two small drops of tears on her shoulder (she'll never tease him for it, it will be their special moment), before he pulls back from her.

He looks sheepish and awkward, looking away from Toph. He takes a small step back, then another. He's embarrassed, and... ashamed...

"I think I should... go to bed." He says, pointing a thumb behind him as he continues to shuffle away. So long since he's had an actual friend...

And he’s so awkward, Toph has to make it worse, cooing at him as one would a child (even if he’s a foot taller and a hundred pounds more), "Do you want me to read you a good night story, my dear Flamo?" So long since he's been held like that...

"No, no. I think- I'll go... to bed.” Zuko turns around and walks away, quickly saying, "Goodnight, Toph." So long since he's felt safe...

He settles himself in the darkness on the cold ground, away from the fire and away from the rest of the team where they are all warm and curled up together on Appa’s fur. He lets the fire blaze a little higher and a little warmer even if he can’t feel it. So long since he's been anything but alone...

Toph can feel another smile tug at her lips as she makes her way to settle next to Zuko, “Goodnight, Zuko."

...But he isn't alone anymore.


End file.
